


He's Gone

by Umisei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, My First Fanfic, Secret Relationship, When Will Shiro Return From The War, lance really need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umisei/pseuds/Umisei
Summary: Lances reaction after shiro is missing and how he and the team try to help him in the fall out.This fic wont be continued but i might re wright it at some point.





	

Lance bolts from Blue's maw, desperation hounding every step to Shiro's lion, shouting his love’s name into the comm of his helmet. His body moves on auto pilot. Keith charging ahead of the rest of the group, Black opening her jaw to let Keith in. Lance's mind racing and the sound of his heavy panicked breathing and heartbeat drumming in his ears as he reaches Black. 

Reaching the Black Lions cockpit he notices Keith staring at the pilot seat eyes wide and scared, his stomach drops. Slowly Lance approaches a tense Keith, looking at where Shiro should have been. He wants to vomit. 

Lance hears the other's voices but it all sounds so muffled and unrecognisable.

“Where's Shiro.” Lance's voice barely above a whisper. He's only met with silence. Even through his paladin armor he can feel the press of his nails as they dig into the palm of his hands. Panic starts to rise in his chest, Lance’s eyes finally stop their dead stare at Shiro’s pilot seat to dart around the cockpit for any signs of him.’ He not there, where is he?’ Lance flees the room, his name being cried from the others. Hunk, Pidge and Allura run after Lance as he scrambles out cockpit, Keith still stood next to the seat Shiro should have been sat in, eyes distant. 

Frantically Lance searches, eyes wide and hysterical.“Shiro. I’ve got to find Shiro.” he repeats over and over, voice growing louder till it is nothing more than screeching agony. With a cry he falls to his knees, bawling brokenly as his whole body trembles with the pain of loss. 

“Oh Lance.” Hunk whispers as he walks over, wrapping his friend in his arms and letting him weep.

“Shiro…” Lance cries, quiet and weak. Tears roll down from empty eyes as, for the briefest moment his body tries to find the comfort of Shiro from Hunk’s arms and comes up wanting. With a shuddering breath he collapses, his body giving over to it’s exhaustion.

Hunk gently slides his hand under Lance’s knees and under his arms before carefully picking him up. Turning to face Pidge and Allura he gives them a weak smile “ i'll let him stay in my room…I don't want him to be alone right now..” Hunk sorrowfully glances at Lance before leaving the hangar, leaving Pidge and Allura to look after Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and i want to thank niffty42 for being bata.


End file.
